1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to hand tools. More specifically, the present invention is drawn to a unique blade for a utility knife, which blade is especially adapted for cutting and manipulating roofing tile.
2. Description of the Related Art
Utility knives and blades therefor have been the subject of numerous patents. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,107,593 (Hutchins) discloses a utility knife having a blade designed and bent to be useful as a scraper. The instant blade could not be used to efficiently cut tile.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,074 (White et al.) is drawn to a tool having curved and hooked surfaces. The tool is designed to remove caulk and does not present edges sharp enough to cut tile.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,720,105 (Gates), U.S. Pat. No. 6,148,522 (Dobandi) and French patent 1,218,889 show utility knives which incorporate multi-purpose blades. The blades do not have the unique configuration as required by the blade of the instant invention.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to disclose a utility blade especially designed for roofing as will subsequently be described and claimed in the instant invention.